1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the embodiments relate to a voice recognition system, a server, a display apparatus, and control methods thereof, and more particularly, to a voice recognition system, a server, a display apparatus, and control methods thereof which processes a corresponding operation according to a response signal generated by recognizing a spoken voice.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic apparatuses that recognize voices spoken by users and perform functions corresponding thereto have been increasingly used. In general, a display apparatus capable of recognizing the voice collects the voice spoken by the user and transmits a spoken voice signal corresponding to the collected spoken voice to a server connected through a network. The server that receives the spoken voice signal analyzes the spoken voice signal to determine an intention of the user, and generates the resulting response signal and transmits the generated response signal to the display apparatus. As a result, the display apparatus can execute the function corresponding to the spoken voice of the user or provide information based on the response signal received from the server.
However, the display apparatus capable of recognizing the voice in the related art has a limitation in analyzing the spoken voice of the user and determining the intention of the user based on a result of the analysis. For example, in the case of a simple function such as “channel-up”, the server analyzes the spoken voice signal to correctly determine the intention of the user and generates the resulting response signal to transmit the generated signal to the display apparatus. Accordingly, the display apparatus can display a channel requested by the user based on the response signal.
However, when the spoken voice is unclearly recognized or when user's interaction is required, providing the simple function in the related art is not sufficient. If the user speaks “Tell me a recording method.”, there is a problem in that a matter to be checked or an operation of the user for recording cannot be instructed to the user for each step and only the recording method is just displayed.
Further, when a spoken voice such as “The screen is abnormal” is recognized, hardware performance of the display apparatus is not checked and there may be no response to the spoken voice. That is, when an executable response signal is not generated from the spoken voice, there is a problem in that an incorrect operation is performed or there is no response.
In addition, although accuracy of a response to a complicated spoken voice is improved by using the server, there is also a problem in that the response signal is generated without reflecting characteristics of respective display apparatuses.